Rambling on About Stupid Things
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: what happens when a 17 year old Sirius gets very bored at 2 o'clock in the morning? Total Confusion. Oneshot R&R!


Disclaimer: THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!

"I'm bored," Sirius said abruptly. "Let's do something, something fun!"

"What do you want to do? Snivelly is already in the Hospital Wing and Evans will kill me if I do anything to anyone," James said trying to think of something to entertain his friend.

"Noooo. Not a prank, something else. I don't know what but I'm extremely bored and I have no clue what to do and now I'm rambling on talking about stupid things like how I'm rambling on about stupid things.

"Err. What?" Remus said very confused. He just walked in to the common room to hear Sirius rambling on about stupid things.

"I don't know," cried Sirius. 

"What don't you know," Peter asked coming down from the boys dormitory.

"We don't know," the three boys exclaimed. James was trying to figure out how the whole thing got started and then remembered that Sirius was bored. He then tried to think of things that would entertain him but everything he said, Sirius shot down. 

While the boys tried to think of things to do and try to figure out what Sirius was talking about, the girls were having they're own fun.

"Okay, one, two, THREE!"

"Ahh! I missed! Okay let me try again!" Mel, Charlie and Lily were playing a game they made up in first year when they were extremely bored. They agreed to only play it when they had absolutely, positively nothing to do. This was one of those times. 

The rules were simple. They had to try to send a spell at the marauders, but make sure they didn't notice. They were in their seventh year and they still didn't manage to hit those stupid guys. Lily had a feeling that they knew the whole time they were playing and always dodged the spells. 

James looked over at the girls who were in the other side of the common room. They were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. I wonder what they're talking about James thought.

"Earth to James," Remus yelled. "What are you looking at?"

"That's a stupid question. He's looking at Lily, obviously. Oh and Charlie is trying to shoot a spell at you," Sirius said in a very bored voice. 

"Why am I always her target! She doesn't even like me! She likes you," Remus said bending in pretending to listen to what Sirius was saying, while really dodging the spell. 

"You said what now? She doesn't like me! She hates me remember" Sirius said completely taken aback.

"Yeah she does but you got that whole love/hate thing. You know like Lily and James."

"Did you just say Lily loves me," James said suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Only one way to find out," Sirius said excitedly. The four boys stood up and casually walked over to the girls.

"So… what are you fine ladies doing on this wonderfully boring evening," Sirius asked.

"Uggh! So bored! There's nothing to do," Lily sighed.

"You're bored too? Is today the day of the bored? I'm bored too and when I'm bored I start rambling on about stupid things like before I was rambling on about me rambling on about stupid things and now I'm rambling on about stupid things about me rambling on me rambling on about stupid things."

"What?"

"We don't know!" the four boys screamed, both bored and confused.

"Okay… Well I'm going to go to bed, hopefully I'll be able to go to sleep this time," Mel said.

"What? But it's only eight, why would you go to sleep now," Sirius asked confused. James looked up at the ceiling and pretended to whistle

"Actually, genius it's more like two in the morning. We just couldn't go to sleep so we decided to come down here," Charlie said to Sirius trying not to laugh.

"But James said.. Wait what? Hey! JAMES! I"LL KILLYou!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that! BYE!" James yelled. With that everyone left, a very mad, confused, and extremely bored Sirius left in the common room by himself. 

A/N: yeah okay it's really bad, but I have a good reason. I was basically writing as Sirius because it was two in the morning and I was so bored and had no clue what to do. 


End file.
